


heck,,

by koizumis



Category: Personal - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 23:53:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12221532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koizumis/pseuds/koizumis
Summary: what the fuck is this





	heck,,

Frustratedly, Allie threw her gaming controller in which she had tightly secured in the grip of her hands in direction of the opposite side of their gaming suite, bouncing off the arm of the leather sofa.

She just couldn't wrap her head around why she kept failing at this stupid game, despite the several months of constant practice she spent all of her time into with the help of her boyfriend.

"Honestly, after all of this practice we've been doing over these past weeks I thought you would have been at least slightly good at this by now."

"Ugh, shut up already!" Allie resorted, punching him on the upper arm as if to convey her anger in losing to him yet again, but not too hard as enough to hurt him.

Sighing, she firmly crossed both of her arms across her chest and leant back against the body of the sofa, closing her eyes temporarily to mental calm herself down after her continuous line of defeat only to open them again half way as she felt a soft tap on her right shoulder and felt her controller being gently replaced in her lap.

"Hey, don't put yourself down - not everyone is good at these type of things." He began before turning his glance towards the illuminated tv in the centre of the room. "I tell you what, why don't we make this round a bit more interesting? Then maybe you might have more motivation to actually beat me for once."

"I do have motivation! J - just, what do you mean by making things more interesting?"

A smile adorned onto his features, looking back at Allie and locking their gazes on one another. "Oh nothing, just the case of the classic 'If you win or if I win' scenario. I suggest that for this round, the winner gets to do whatever they want of their choosing to the loser."

Allie raised an eyebrow at this, intrigued as to what he may have in mind.

"Alright then, you're on gamer boy."

~/~

It was the final lap, and somehow Allie was awarded with 1st place. The race had started off with her in the lead for the majority, being able to hit the NPC's with red shells who were racing along side both Allie and Jay, affectively overtaking them and gaining a strong frontal lead.

Unknown to her, Jay was soon narrowing down her winning lead, gaining speed and managing to drive right behind her. Taking his only opportunity of victory, he pressed the left raised button on top of the Wii U pad to release a shell to the back of Allie's vehicle.

Of course, this caused Allie to lose all of her coins and topple over, giving him that small leeway to overtake her and cross the finish line.

During the end screen, Allie irritatedly took her headphones off and placed them down beside her, groaning in pure anger that she lost again; now slightly scared for what Jay had planned for her for their bet.

As soon as she was able to take her headset off, Jay pranced into action; pinning Allie down so her back rested on the carpet beneath her, Jay hovering on top of her.

Without any warning or hesitation, his lips descended onto her own in a longing, domineering way, making Allie initially stiffen and gasp before melting into the kiss he was providing, her parted lips giving him entrance to explore her mouth with his tongue.

Exploring her body with his hands and seizing one of her breasts, she moaned into his mouth, now knowing just what his desires were all along even before making the bet. Frankly, she knew that this was going to happen in their relationship somewhat down the line, but she never anticipated for it to be this early on.

Her thoughts were completely voided when he pulled away, his face still inches away from hers, a string of saliva still connecting them together.

He lowered himself cautiously, his mouth hovering over her ear.

"I want you." His voice was raspy and out of breath, his eyes and face covered with intense lust and passion.

He moved his mouth towards her exposed neck, nipping it gently. As one of his hands found her own, which was sprawled upon the carpet, he entwined their fingers together as his other migrated down south to her waistbands, giving them both one firm yank. The cool air of the suite immediately began to crawl up her newly exposed skin, making her shiver slightly to the new profound sensation.

At this point, Allie wanted to be able to feel nothing around her besides Jay; inviting this warm, fuzzy feeling to continue pulsing through her body.

He rejoined back to the crook of Allie's neck, showering her with small pecks and teeth lightly grazing on her skin, his left hand still firming gripping her right, his right hand however traveled lower down, ever so gently stroking her which caused a wave of pleasure to curse through her entire being.

"U - um Jay?" Allie managed to squeak out, being overwhelmed by the actions Jay was performing on her.

Jay replied with a low 'hmm', his actions becoming slightly faster with every second.

"I feel... a - ah fuzzy...." She mewled, an unfamiliar knot forming in her abdomen as she tightly shut her eyes.

Hot lips plastered them self over the top of hers yet again, the hand that was previously resting on her lower regions traveled up to the collar of her blouse - undoing the popper buttons one by one until it fell open, showing off her bra that was covering her breasts.

Being careful not to startle her, he gently turned her over so she was laying on her stomach, unclasping her with newfound ease than when she was on her back, causing her to fall loose.

A wave of dominance then flushed over Allie, now wanting to be the one pleasing instead of the receiver.

Delicately placing her palms against his chest, causing them to detach from one other, just like a gentle sway of wind - they were both in opposite stances, Jay now laying on the carpet with Allie straddling his waist.

She didn't know where this feeling came from, or what was making her so confident in such an awkward first time situation, but nether the less having no hesitation in moving a hand to the belt holding up his jeans, the harsh sound of metal scraping against each other ringing in her ears as she undone the buckle with skill as though she had performed this action on someone prior to this before.

Soft, nimble fingers wrapped around him, earning her a quiet, but audible animalistic growl from the male. Allie knew in the corner of her eyes that Jay was struggling to keep himself composed, lifting his back and shoulders off the floor to try and retake the dominance that was stolen from him.

Replacing a firm hand back on his chest, he was forced to lay back down and let her take action.

He stares up at her in confusion for a second. The moment when he feels and catches her guiding him to her regions, his vision clears. He swallows, body tensing, and for a minute Allie thought that she may have seen a twinkle of hesitance returning to his eyes, like he was finally realising that this whole suggestion of having a bet may have been a stupid idea in the first place.

But that vision is completely clouded as soon as he feels the tip of him entering the damp cave within his beloved, fitting together like 2 pieces of a puzzle. Jay swiftly takes hold of her cheeks with both of his calloused hands, bringing her face down to his to plunge them back into the rough see, waves casually crashing against the sea shore.

While still immersed in her feeling, he moves his hands in front of her to cup her, massaging her roughly as she sinks onto him fully.

As an aching tightness forms around him, she knows that he feels an overwhelming need to have more of her and the pleasurable sensation she is creating on him.

Although it takes awhile for her to get used to him, the familiar pain of being splintered in two takes a little longer than usual to fade. Rocking her hips gently a couple of times to the side to check for the comfort of him being buried in her being caused the sentence Jay was planning on saying was completely forgotten about - melted to molten, nothing produced but strained moaning that made her shiver in delight, rocking her hips again a third time.

He disintegrates with every bounce of her hips on his, and although he has sunk deep within the submissive role of this situation some how, he feels as though he is gaining some sort of power. His hips raise up to harshly mould into hers, fingers digging tightly as if she was going to go away if he didn't hold on tight enough.

Although it is Allie who is prominently sitting on top of him, each thrust and moan that sings through the think, humid air of their suit is now solely controlled by him. The one pulling the strings, thrusting deeply into to her with need and hunger. She wondered how she released the beast within him so quickly.

Her fingers curl against his chest as he continues to drive into her, Allie leaning down more on his bare chest to rest their foreheads upon one anothers; nothing coming out of them but pleasurable moaning and vicious panting as Allie is welcomed with that similar fuzzy feeling, her insides clenching and squeezing together waiting for the tension to be set free.

"A - aah Jay I'm fuckin- ah" Allie pants softly, her back leaning almost fully back as the knot was untied and unraveled to its full length.

It wasn't long before his knot ends up becoming undone too, his dark eyes purely clouded and his body is temporarily strained and covered with sweat.

Overcoming their highs, they both stare down at each others postures through partly closed, half lidded eyes, both of them filling up with each others warmth which immediately snaps them back into the position they are still in.

It is up to rest of the night that seems to catch up to them, consuming them both in a well deserved slumber, bodies entwined together.


End file.
